


The Other Woman

by helens78



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Podfic Available, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-28
Updated: 2005-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Inara observes that Kaylee's got quite the other woman in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Woman

**Author's Note:**

> **Podfic!** I podficced this one, and you can find it [at my website](http://helensfic.net/podfic/2012/the-other-woman-by-helens78/).

Bester wasn't wrong when he said engines got Kaylee hot. She still loves them -- the thrum when they're working right, the way it feels being down on the floor when _Serenity_'s moving at full speed.

She's just a little more subtle about it these days.

Inara doesn't understand it, but she doesn't have to. It's just another kink to her, and not the strangest one she's encountered. She doesn't even mind how cold the floor is, despite all the blankets. It might not satisfy a Companion, but it satisfies _Inara_, which is different -- and it's a wonderful difference to explore.

Kaylee's always adorable. In bed, she's adorable, enthusiastic, and hungry, and she doesn't expect Inara to take over; she gives as good as she gets. Inara's never tried to teach Kaylee anything; she's just enjoyed being with her. Kaylee's picked up plenty, all the same.

Inara nuzzles at Kaylee's shoulder while they take a break, and Kaylee stretches out to put her hand on one of her engines. "It's a good thing I don't get jealous," Inara murmurs, which is not quite accurate, but at least it's true with Kaylee. "You've got quite the other woman in your life."

_-end-_


End file.
